


her lips and bad behaviour, i’m in danger

by bloodsparks



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Choking, Demon Bela Talbot, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingering, Groping, Rough Sex, Sam is a dick, Season/Series 06, Soulless Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 18:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12710391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodsparks/pseuds/bloodsparks
Summary: Sam summons a crossroads demon for information about the whereabouts of a vampire coven.The demon who shows up has a familiar face.





	her lips and bad behaviour, i’m in danger

**Author's Note:**

> title from 'bad behaviour' by the maine
> 
> i had so much fun writing this,, i literally sat in a cafe the whole day and this was the first thing i came up with, it was an incredible experience to be surrounded by children and elderly women and be writing porn :-)

It’s the dead of night, and the perfect place. Yarrow flowers line the road, and Sam buries the little tin box in the centre of the road in no time. Inside is a torn photo of him from a couple years back, along with a bone from a black cat and a handful of graveyard dirt. They aren’t your average items, but then again, Sam isn’t your average person. 

“ _Daemon, esto subjecto voluntati meae_.” His speech is clear and articulate, lips quickly but effectively forming the Latin words. 

As soon as he’s finished with the incantation, a cloud of red mist forms across the gravel, and a female figure stands where, a few seconds ago, there was nothing but night air. 

“Sam Winchester,” she speaks, accent and smirk as prominent as ever, “It’s been too long.”

Arching an eyebrow, Sam turns around. He can’t help but be surprised as he recognises the woman the demon is wearing for the night. “Bela?”

“In the flesh,” she confirms, grin cocky as ever as her eyes flash crimson. She’s just as he remembers, but even more beautiful. In a short, tight black number, she’s every bit the cunning seductress Sam remembers

“Is that you, or some other salesman wearing your skin?”

His bold nature seems to catch her off guard; perhaps she is remembering him as the softer Winchester, the one with the heart too big for his chest. But he is a different man now, the spaces inside of him too empty for petty little things like feelings and empathy. 

“Oh, it’s me, sweetheart. Nobody else in here.” She taps her head. “But something isn’t right with you. You’re not the way I remember you.”

“Time gets blurry when you’re kept on the rack twenty-four seven,” he shrugs, “Maybe your memory isn’t as good as you think it is.”

Bela shakes her head, a smug expression plastered all over her face. “I spent two weeks with Alastair. Nothing more, nothing less. You move up the ranks rather quickly if you agree to his terms.” 

That impresses Sam. “You took the blade, then,” he assumes. “Well, you were always one to jump ship and switch sides, weren’t you?” 

Bela’s smile wavers. She is silent for a beat too long, and then she takes a step closer. “You’re a different man, Sam. Something happened to you- something big.”

“Jumping headfirst into the Cage does things to you. But that’s not what we’re here for.” His explanation is brief, and probably does nothing to satisfy her curiosity, but Sam isn’t there to fill in the blanks for her. If she’s smart, and Sam knows she is, Bela’ll find out for herself in no time. 

“That isn’t what we’re here for,” she agrees. “What can I do for you, Sam? Dean isn’t with you; has he gone and bitten himself more than he can chew again? Left you here to sell yourself short to get him back?”

“Actually, no. For once, I’m here for something else.”

For the third time that night, Bela looks surprised. “Breaking the cycle,” she comments with a nod, “I’m awfully proud of you, Sam.” As she speaks, she walks toward him and places her hand on his chest. Understanding washes over her face, and Sam knows that she knows what’s up with him.

“Much appreciated,” Sam replies, but his tone is distant and uncaring. “I need the location of a family of vampires. The Fiorentino Coven.”

Bela pulls her hand away from his chest and takes a step back with new wariness as she realises that she isn’t safe with Sam in his unpredictable state. 

“And what will you give to me in return? You don’t have the currency I deal in. You have no soul for me.” She crosses her arms over her chest indignantly.

Sam lets his gaze roam over her body, from her perfectly curled hair to the heels on her feet. She looks healthier than she did the last time he saw her, when she had been on the run from Lilith’s relentless hounds.

“No, I don’t,” he agrees, “But I do have something else that you need.” 

Before Bela has the chance to ask what that is, Sam reaches for her arm and tugs her harshly toward him so she’s pressed hard against his body. It isn't an unpleasant feeling, but when she tries to take a step back, she finds that she can’t. Looking down, she kicks a few stones away to reveal a hint of red spray paint on the asphalt. She really should’ve seen that coming.

“I expected fair play from you, Sam,” Bela hisses through clenched teeth. “And I’d hardly call a Devil’s Trap fair.” 

“Sorry to disappoint,” Sam smiles, looking terribly pleased with himself as he takes a step back and stares unabashedly at her body. He appreciates an attractive person when he sees one, and he’s always found Bela gorgeous. 

“Keeping me in here won’t do either of us any good. I won’t cave, and you won’t stay here forever. Eventually you’ll have to let me out. If you don’t, someone else eventually will.” Her words are matter-of-fact in a way that irks Sam. 

She’s right, of course, but Sam never does anything without thinking it through. 

“When I was in Hell, in the Cage,” he begins explaining, “I learned something valuable about all you demons. Before that, I always thought that an exorcism simply sent you downstairs for a while until you found a way to get back up here.”

Bela’s face pales as she realises what he’s getting at. 

“But when I was with Lucifer, he showed me something I’ll never forget. Whenever we send you evil bitches back down, it forces you to the back of the line. You’re forced to spend time on the rack until a door opens back up on Earth or somebody summons you. Doesn’t matter if you’re the lowest ranking demon or Alastair himself, it’s all the same. So, Bela, how do you feel about being skinned alive? About having each and every joint in your body flayed and torn apart, inch by inch? I could go on, of course, but you get the gist, don’t you?” Sam’s voice is eerily calm as he speaks, and he ends his question with a sickeningly sweet smile.

“You’ve turned into a monster,” Bela murmurs, though her expression is one of admiration and not fear. “You’ve become something else entirely.”

Sam is silent, watching her much like a spider with a gnat caught in its web. He’s waiting for her to make a decision, and she knows it. They spend a minute or two more in silence, until Bela caves like Sam knew she would. 

“I’m a damn good crossroads demon, Sam, and that is the _only_ reason I will do what I’m about to. I’ll let you off easy this time, just this once, on the grounds that you owe me one, and you’d better deliver when I come calling.”

“So you’re not ‘letting me off easy’ because you’re trapped and have no choice?” 

“If I was anyone else, you wouldn’t be able to do this. They’d much rather spend time on the rack than be caught giving a free pass to a Winchester,” she snaps. “You’re lucky I’m good at my job and reap enough souls to be able to pull shit like this.” 

Sam shrugs, obviously unfazed. “If I’m honest, I never pictured you’d end up a crossroads demon,” he admits. 

“What can I say? I’ve always been persuasive. I seal the deal quickly.” 

“I’m sure you do.”

This time it’s Bela who smirks knowingly. “You can’t say you never thought of it,” she says, stepping closer to the red lines keeping her locked in and beckoning Sam toward her. 

When he walks to her, she places her arms on his shoulders, resting her hands on the back of his neck. “You can’t say you’ve never thought of _me_.”

If Sam was himself, he likely would’ve been blushing and stuttering. For the hundredth time since he’d come back from the Cage, he was relieved to be without his soul. This Sam was cool, calm, and collected. This Sam took what he wanted without having to ask. 

“And what about you?” He asks, flipping the tables around. “Could you say you’ve never thought of me? My hands on your waist and my dick making you scream?” As he speaks, he lets his hands wander down her sides to rest on her hips. 

Bela exhales softly, leaning forward and nipping at Sam’s neck hard enough for it to sting but not break the skin. “Keep talking,” she murmurs. 

“I’ll admit, I had a thing for you,” Sam says, nodding as he squeezes her hips Those big green eyes, your soft hands… Thought about you a lot, especially when I touched myself. Do you think about me when you touch yourself? When you bring yourself to the edge, make yourself come? Is that why you went into my dream, that time we needed the Dream Root from you?” 

Bela’s breathy sighs stop, and she chuckles. “Didn’t think you’d catch on, if I’m being honest. But it was fun, wasn’t it?” 

“Didn’t think I’d catch on?” Sam’s voice is hard. Inquisitive. He doesn’t like that she’s undermining him, even if she has reason to. 

“All you Winchesters get so caught up in your little internal battles. _‘Did I say something wrong?’ ‘Did I do something wrong?’ ‘What was I thinking?’ ‘Where did that come from?’_ You never stop to consider that maybe it’s something outside of you that’s causing the problem. It’s pathetic, really. Wastes a lot of time.” 

There’s truth to what she’s saying, but Sam doesn’t want to admit it. So, instead of replying, he grabs a fistful of her hair and yanks hard. 

She hisses, clawing at his arm to steady herself. “Are you really going to punish me for saying the truth, Sam? Has your ego reached that huge a milestone?” 

Again, she’s too cocky for his liking, and Sam would prefer if she stopped talking. In a single move, he turns her around so her back is pressed to his chest. He uses a hand to cover her nose and mouth, making it hard for her to speak audibly and restricting her breathing to a certain extent.

Sam feels her heartbeat speed up, which makes him want to laugh. It’s a façade of a reaction, the same way he doesn’t have to worry about asphyxiating her because she doesn’t need the oxygen in her lungs to stay alive. 

He's just a man, and she’s a demon, and yet her every move signals that she’s the prey and he’s the predator. It’s intoxicating, and Sam can’t get enough. 

“Are you gonna be good for me?” He asks, voice low enough to be a growl, “Gonna take what I have to give you, like the fucking slut you are?” 

Bela nods, leaning back into him. 

Sam lets his free hand roam over her body, stopping to grope her chest roughly. 

“Fuck,” he groans as he pinches her nipple and feels her arch back into him. “You feel as good as I imagined, if not better.” As he talks, he tugs the low neckline of her dress to down below her breasts. “Look at your tits, they’re fucking perfect.” 

In the cold night air, Bela’s nipples perk up and she whined lowly, shifting where she stands in an obvious attempt to get some friction between her legs. 

“You have no idea how many times I’ve jerked off picturing your pretty tits,” Sam continues, leaning down and biting Bela’s shoulder as he lets his hand fall from her mouth to her other breast. He kneads harshly, only stopping to grab them in his hands and dig his nails in. 

“If you were mine, you’d never be allowed to hide these,” he tells her, feeling her lean further back into him like she wants him to wrap his arms around her and hold her tight so she can’t move away. “I’d put a leash around your neck, with a little green heart to match your eyes. Make you beg for me to put my dick in your mouth, for me to fuck you."

“Sam,” Bela moans, her voice trembling.

“Shut the fuck up,” Sam growls, putting a hand around her throat and squeezing tight. “Did I say you could speak?”

She shakes her head weakly, and Sam wishes he could bring them both back to the past and show Bela what she’d become to him; a slut undressed by the roadside where anyone could see as he took his time with her. Maybe that’d make her less of a cocky bitch to him and Dean when they needed the Colt back. 

The thought makes him smile. 

“I bet this is turning you on,” Sam hums into her neck, sucking a dark bruise that he knows she’ll make disappear as soon as he leaves. “Bet if I touch you, you’ll be soaking wet.” 

He reaches down to her thighs, pushing them apart forcefully. “God, I was right,” Sam groans, feeling her damp underwear. “I always knew you weren’t a good girl, but this is something else,” he smirks. 

As he speaks, Sam presses his middle and ring fingers against her clit, rubbing hard and causing her to cry out. Her knees nearly buckle, and she all but falls against him. Sam uses the opportunity to get three fingers inside of her. He isn’t slow, and she’s tight around his fingers as he curls them into her. 

“Oh, fuck,” Bela whines, her voice cracking as she gasps and coughs for air. 

“Don’t be a drama queen, you don’t need to breathe,” Sam snorts. He’s almost painfully hard in his jeans, and he lets go of her throat for a moment to get his dick out of his pants. 

She hasn’t been prepped enough, and they don’t have lube, but Sam isn’t going to drive all the way back to the motel before he gets off, and he’ll be fucked if he isn't going to take advantage of how things are playing out. 

He doesn’t wait for an answer - hell, he doesn’t even ask - before pushing into her. Her cry is muffled as Sam quickly covers her mouth again. It takes a while to bottom out, and the stretch is no doubt painful for her, but it’s fucking white-hot pleasure for him. 

“You’re so fucking tight around me,” he grunts, “Fucking taking my cock so well, you feel so - _God_ \- so fucking good.” 

If Sam had thought Bela had been reactive before, fucking her brought out a whole new spade of reactions. She moans and whimpers, pushing back against his thrusts and shakily rubbing her clit as he fucks hard into her. It drives him to the edge of the cliff quicker than he’d expected, and soon he was stilling inside her as he came, spilling his load and catching his breath. 

Bela’s quiet. It’s clear she hadn’t expected him to pull out when he did, before she had the chance to chase her own pleasure. Sam couldn’t be arsed to care. He redresses quickly, looking her over when he’s done. She looks like a right mess, with her hair tousled and her dress hitched up. 

She’d made an effort to pull her dress back up over her chest, and the bite marks and hickeys were gone, but there’s still a dazed look in her wide eyes. Sam can’t help but smirk at how rumpled her appearance is compared to the dignified, put-together look she’d first appeared in. 

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer,” Bela snaps, clearly irritated. His come is dripping down the inside of her thighs, and her breathing is still irregular. As she puts her hands on her hips, Sam can tell she still wants him on her, _in her._

“I will, eventually. Maybe when you’re on your knees in front of me,” he replies smoothly, further amused by the way she grits her teeth frustratedly in response. 

Before Sam can say anything else, Bela sighs in defeat. “The coven you’re looking for, the Fiorentinos. They’re in New York.”

Sam nods, satisfied that he’d gotten what he came for, and a bit more. “Thanks Bela,” he says with a wink. “Knew you’d be of service. I’ll call for you when I need something else.” He reaches down to the road and sprays black paint over the outer lines of the Devil’s Trap, effectively breaking it. 

When he looks back up, Bela is gone. 

Doesn’t matter, Sam thinks. He’ll see her soon enough.

**Author's Note:**

> "daemon, esto subjecto voluntati meae" means 'demon, be subject to my will'


End file.
